Imperial (Skyrim)
Natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil, the Imperials are well-educated, wealthy and well-spoken. Imperials are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. Because of this, the Imperials have dominated Tamriel for more than 2,000 years. Biology and culture Imperials can be differentiated from Bretons and Nords by their pale to tanned skin as opposed to the Nords and Bretons who typically have more pale skin. Furthermore, Imperial skin isn't as dark as Redguard skin. Imperials have slightly sharper faces than other men as well. In , they serve as traders, stewards, soldiers, and craftsmen if they're not part of the Imperial Legion, a given since Imperials are known for their diplomatic skills and cosmopolitan ideology. The phrase "Imperial Race" is a bit of a misnomer. The people of Cyrodiil are divided into two ethno-cultural groups; Nibeneans and Colovians. Both descend from the native Nedic and Cyro-Nordic peoples that were enslaved by the Ayleids, but diverged a bit after consecutive invasions and interactions with other races. Colovian Imperials in Western Cyrodiil are more Nordic, sharing similar beliefs such as a heavy martial and seafaring tradition. Nibeneans have an Akaviri and, to a lesser degree, elven heritage. They have a greater appreciation for magic, art, commerce, and spirituality, in spite of being staunchly loyal to Alessian traditions. Both groups reflect the Empire's culture; a hybrid of Nordic, Aldmeri, and Akaviri culture. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Restoration (25) *+5 Block (20) *+5 Destruction (20) *+5 Enchanting (20) *+5 Heavy Armor (20) *+5 One-Handed (20) Starting spells *Flames (destruction) *Healing (restoration) The starting spells are more important than in the past games as the only way to learn additional spells is to find spell tomes or buy them from merchants or court magicians. The Flames spell, which when cast produces a continuous stream of fire, is a starting spell for all races, as is Healing. Special abilities *Voice of the Emperor: calms nearby humanoids for 60 seconds. *Imperial Luck: anywhere gold might be found, Imperials always seem to find a few more. Popular usage Due to their broad skill set, Imperials are ideal for beginners. Their versatility also leaves them highly customizable and efficient at cross-classes, such as battlemages and thieves. They also make great warriors from the beginning stats. Their Voice of the Emperor ability allows them to calm humanoid targets, allowing them to run, prepare themselves for when the spell eventually wears off and hostilities resume or, for skilled assassins, to sneak attack and kill affected targets. They find more gold coins than any other race, making them great thieves. They are also good for the paladin/templar build due to their starting restoration skill and bonuses in heavy armor and one-handed. Naming conventions *Imperial characters often have Latin names. Examples include, Sorex Vinius, Tullius, Camilla Valerius, Cicero, etc., keeping with the overall Roman characteristics. However, starting with Skyrim, some Imperial names start to sound more Italian than Latin such as Viola Giordano, Severio Pelagia, Marcurio or Vittoria Vici, reflecting the change in language over time. Notable Imperials *General Tullius - Skyrim's military governor *Cicero - keeper of the Night Mother, part of the Dark Brotherhood *Ria - newest member of the Companions *Titus Mede II - emperor of Tamriel *Commander Maro - leader of the Penitus Oculatus *Commander Caius - commander of the Whiterun hold guards *Vittoria Vici - cousin of Titus Mede II, highly ranked in the East Empire Company *Vex - master lockpick trainer, and a senior member of the Thieves Guild *Dexion Evicus - Moth Priest *Marcurio - Mage hireling found in Riften. Appearances * * * * See also *Skills - Skills in Skyrim. *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe. *Race - Races in Skyrim. *Perks - Perks in Skyrim. de:Kaiserliche (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Imperials